The Kendal Chronicles:  Year 7
by rahzwell
Summary: Wedding bells! Ring bearers! And, Tuxes!  Oh My!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 7

_**Chapter: **_One

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Wedding bells! Ring bearers! And Tuxes! Oh My!

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I remember when Daddy and Mommy got married. Not to each other. That would be weird. See, Mommy married Daddy Finn and Daddy married Daddy Blaine.

Mommy and Daddy Finn had been together a long time. Longer than I've even been alive and I'm almost eight year old. That's a long time. And, they lived in the same house for a lot of that time. Well, for as long as I can really remember.

G.P. Leon always says they're "living in sin". I don't understand that. Sin is supposed to be a real bad thing and bad things don't happen at our house. Except when Mommy makes me eat yucky stuff, you know, like carrots or broccoli.

Daddy and Daddy Blaine have been together almost as long as Mommy and DF. Mommy says they used to be "Marbles". I don't know how a person can be a marble, but that's what Mommy says. Anyway, Daddy became a "Marble" when he left Mommy's high school and went to DB's. DB was in the glee club and Daddy joined, too.

Daddy said that DB always smiled at him and they sang flirty duets together. When Daddy says that, Mommy always smiles and says something about DB being clueless. DB gets this funny look on his face like he's gonna be sick. Mommy laughs and DF just shrugs and I'm just confused.

Anyway, usually only one of my parents come and get me from school, but that day Mommy _and_ Daddy both were waiting for me when I came out of class, _and_ DF and DB were in the car when we got there. Everyone was all excited. I didn't know what was going on, but I wanted to be excited, too.

Instead of going home, we drove over to my G.P.'s house. Mommy was all bouncy and DF looked nervous. Daddy's eyes were all shiny like he wanted to cry or something and he held DB's hand really tight. I was a little scared.

G.P. Hiram answered the door and looked about as confused as I was when he let us all in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We have news." Mommy said and then looked around. "Is Daddy here?" G.P. Leon came into the living room just then and Mommy ran over and hugged him.

"What's up, Baby?" G.P. Leon looked really confused, and kinda mad, too. G.P. Leon always looks a little mad. I don't know why.

"We have something to tell you." Mommy said smiling.

"O-kay." G.P. Leon looked at G.P. Hiram and shrugged. Mommy walked back over to DF and held his hand.

"We're getting married." Mommy said and held up her hand. DF held up his hand, too. Mommy had on a diamond ring I'd never seen before and DF had on a silver ring. DF's ring had an "R" on it and a star. That's how Mommy always signs her name.

"Well it's about time." G.P. Leon said putting his hands on his hips and looking at DF with his eyebrow arched.

"Daddy." Mommy said. She sounded like she does when she's telling me to pick up my toys.

"Oh, Sweetie." G.P. Hiram said smiling and pulling Mommy into a hug. "When?"

"Christmas."

"Christmas?" Leon asked. He looked, well, not angry, just like Daddy looks at me when I try to tell him something that isn't true.

"Well, December." Daddy said. "We're going to have a combined ceremony."

"Combined?" G.P. Hiram said surprised.

Daddy and DB showed off their left hands, too. They had on matching gold bands. Daddy's had a "B" on it and DB's had a "K" on it.

"Well, hallelujah." G.P. Leon said. "Finally making honest men of each other, huh?"

"Daddy." Mommy said. She sounded funny. Like a little kid or something.

"Oh, I have got to call Carole." G.P. Hiram said as he moved toward the phone.

"Not yet." Daddy said. "They are our next stop. Don't you dare ruin the surprise."

"Oop." G.P. Hiram said holding his hands up. "Sorry." He smiled and hugged Mommy again. He then bent down to look at me. "So, Kendal, your parents are getting married, huh?" I nodded. "Pretty cool, right."

"Uh-huh." I nodded. Now, that I knew what was going on, I was just as excited as my parents were. I smiled and tried to hide behind DB.

"Silly." G.P Hiram said poking me in the stomach making me laugh.

"We need to get going." DB said. "Come on, Monkey." He bent down and I climbed onto his back. I started laughing when DB started making monkey noises and bouncing around with me on his back.

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 7

_**Chapter: **_Two

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Wedding bells! Ring bearers! And Tuxes! Oh My!

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I really love Nana and Papaw's house. It's probably my favorite. Just don't say anything to my G.P.'S or Grandma and Grandpa.

See, Papaw built a swing set with a jumble gym in the backyard. And, Nana is _always_ baking. I get cookies and cake and pie and stuff when we go there. Daddy says they spoil be, but I don't mind. Besides Papaw gives the second best piggyback ride next to DB.

And, Papaw works on cars all day in his shop. I love Papaw's shop. It's my favorite place. Daddy and I help Papaw in his shop all the time. Nobody ever believes that Daddy is good with cars. Almost as good as Papaw. I mean, yeah, Daddy sews and cooks and all that stuff, but he can work on cars like Papaw, too. DB says that when Daddy's all dirty that he is really hot. And, I guess that's true. I mean, Daddy sweats and stuff when he works on cars, so he must be hot, right?

Anyway, when we got to Nana and Papaw's house, Papaw was kinda surprised that we were all there.

"What's all this?" He asked as we filed into the house.

"It's a surprise." I said and followed DB into the living room. Nana was sitting at the computer with her glasses on when we came in. She looked surprised.

"A surpise?" Papaw said. "What kind of surprise?"

"A surprise surprise." Daddy said smiling. His eyes were shining again. That made Papaw frown.

"Is one of you pregnant?" Papaw asked.

"Burt?" Nana said.

"Dad?" Daddy said at the same time as Nana. Daddy sounded like he does when he's telling me not to jump on my bed. "Only _one_ of us could be pregnant."

"And, that's a big no Burt." Mommy said. Daddy Finn just looked like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Okay, so what's this all about?" Papaw asked again. He wasn't fooling around.

"We're getting married." Mommy said showing off her ring. DF smiled and lifted his hand, too just like they did at the G.P.'S house.

"Well, I'll be damned." Burt said smiling.

"Dad, languauge." Daddy said looking at me. Daddy put his hands over my ears which I don't like or understand. It's not like I didn't just hear the bad word. When I moved away from him, Papaw grabbed Daddy's left hand.

"What's this?" Papaw asked looking at the ring on Daddy's finger.

"We're having a double wedding." Daddy said smiling and looking at DB. Papaw's eyebrows went up.

"Really?" Papaw asked eyeing DB like he was mad. I got scared. Papaw can be really scary when he's angry.

"Now, Dad." Daddy said. "Remember your heart."

"I know all about my heart." Papaw said. "You and I should have a talk soon, Son." Papaw said looking at DB very intently. "Real soon."

"Yes Sir." DB nodded.

"This calls for a celebration." Nana said walking over to my parents and hugging them all.

"Already taken care of." DB said. "Mom and Dad are expecting everyone in an hour."

"Saundra and Ray already know about this?" Papaw asked.

"Well, yeah." DB said. "They kind of figured it out. Well, Mom did. I was asking Mom about how Dad proposed and, well, Mom's radar kicked in and she knew pretty much immediately what was happening."

"Smooth." DF said. DB shrugged.

"What kind of celebration are talking about here?" Papaw asked.

"Just the family." DB shrugged. "Nothing fancy. I talked them out of an engagement party. Thank God. There is only so much of Dad's co-worker's and my extended family that I can take."

"The wedding and reception will be enough of that." Daddy said rolling his eyes. "Especially with your Aunt Tara."

"Tara means well." DB said.

"She asked which one of us was the girl, Blaine." Daddy huffed.

"She's just - curious." DB shrugged.

"Seriously?" Daddy asked.

"I'll speak to her." DB smiled. "Or better yet, I'll have Mom do it. She's pretty good at explaining to Tara when she's being inappropriate."

"Inappropriate, intrusive, borderline homophobic -."

"Okay, okay." DB said raising his hands up. "I'll have mom say something to her."

"Thank you." Daddy smiled at DB then turned back to the rest of us. "Okay, so we should get going."

-/-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 7

_**Chapter: **_Three

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Wedding bells! Ring bearers! And Tuxes! Oh My!

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After that, all Mommy talked about was "The Big Day". There were wedding magazines all over the place. She and Daddy talked about cakes and dresses and tuxedoes and music. It seemed like a lot of trouble just to get married.

And, then Mommy told me about how I was going to be the "ring bear". I thought it was cool for a little while until I found out that I didn't get to wear a bear costume. I had to wear a tuxedo. Bears don't wear tuxedoes. I tired to explain that to Mommy, but she just smiled at me and ruffled my hair. Adults are really weird.

Papaw's friend at the tuxedo shop helped all of us find tuxedoes. We all went there together to try them on. There was a lot of us. Daddy decided to wear a really pretty dark burgundy tuxedo with a black tie and DB got a black tuxedo with a dark burgundy tie. They looked really good when they tried them on.

Then a lady stuck a bunch of pins in them and drew on them with chalk. I'd get in trouble if I did that.

Daddy and DB changed out of the tuxedoes and then Daddy said it was my turn. I was still mad that I didn't get to wear a bear costume. The lady with the pins kept wanting to pinch my cheeks and tell me how cute I was. I didn't feel very cute. The tuxedo was too big and itchy and she stuck me with a pin and it hurt.

Daddy said something about me being grumpy. And, I was. Tell a guy he's gonna be a "ring bear" and then not let him be a bear. That's a gip and I was tired and hungry, too.

DF changed into his tuxedo. He looked really handsome, but I was too tired to care. I remember closing my eyes for a second or two and then suddenly waking up in the car.

"Hey, sleepy head." He smiled and I smiled back laying my head on his shoulder as he lifted me out of the car.

DF always smiles big and makes me feel good even when I don't want to feel good. "You hungry, champ?" I nodded against his shoulder and we went into the house. "Okay, grilled cheesus' and chocolate milk coming up."

"Yay." I said. I love DF's grilled cheesus sandwiches.

I don't know why he calls them grilled cheesus instead of just grilled cheese, but they are really good.

"Mommy won't be home for a little while. She's over at Kurt and Blaine's talking their ears off about 'the wedding'." DF said making finger quotes and I smiled around my grilled cheesus. "So, you and me are on our own until she gets home. How about you get a bath, we put on our jammies, and watch 'Up'?"

"'K." I said smiling and drinking the last of my chocolate milk. DF stopped me from jumping down long enough to wipe the chocolate milk off my face. Which was kinda silly considering I was about to get a bath.

After my bath, I went into my bedroom and put on my favorite "Transformer" pajamas. DF was sitting on the couch with his pajamas on when I got back to the living room.

"Hey, champ." He said nodding me over. "Come on, I made some popcorn and I'm about to start the movie."

I jumped over the back of the sofa and landed next to DF. He grinned at me and put the popcorn between us on the sofa. I don't remember when Mommy got home.

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 7

_**Chapter: **_Four

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Wedding bells! Ring bearers! And Tuxes! Oh My!

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The night before 'The Big Day', Mommy and Daddy decided that they needed to stay away from DF and DB for the night. Something about not seeing each other before the wedding. I don't know why, but Mommy said it was a tradition and she wanted to start their marriage off the right way and Daddy agreed with her.

So, that's how Daddy ended up staying at our house while DF ended up at Daddy's house with DB. I don't know why they were staying apart. I mean, Mommy must have called DF a dozen times during the movie she and Daddy were watching and Daddy always talked to DB at the same time.

And, then, Mommy sent me to bed early which I didn't like. I always get to stay up late on Friday night, but Mommy said that we all needed to be well rested for the wedding. I just shrugged and went to my room. Stupid wedding.

-/-

The "Big Day" was crazy. Mommy was running around like she had a hundred things to do all at once. And, Daddy, well, Daddy looked like he was about to cry. I asked him if he was all right and he just smiled and pulled me into a hug.

Then Mommy and Daddy started getting dressed. Daddy told me to sit still while and and Mommy got ready and he'd help me get into my tux once they were done. I never thought they would ever get done, though.

The zipper on Mommy's dress got stuck and Daddy had to call Papaw to get a pair of pliers out of his truck to fix it. Daddy's shoes were the wrong size. He said he must have picked up DB's the night before by mistake. So, he called Papaw again. Papaw brought Daddy's shoes to him and took DB's. Mommy's hair wouldn't do what she wanted it to do. The clasp on Daddy's cummerbund broke and Mommy had to use a paper clip to fix it.

Then, _finally_, they were both done and Daddy helped me get dressed. It was about time. I was getting tired of sitting around in my underwear, t-shirt, and socks. DF called the tuxes 'monkey suits' the night before, but I knew that wasn't right. Mommy wouldn't let me be a bear, so she really wasn't going to let me be a monkey. Duh.

So there we all were, standing in front of the mirror. Mommy and Daddy both looked like they were going to cry.

"Ready?" Daddy said.

"We're getting married." Mommy squealed. Mommy never sounded like that before. "Let's do this."

-/-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_ The Kendal Chronicles - Year 7

_**Chapter: **_Five

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Wedding bells! Ring bearers! And Tuxes! Oh My!

_**Catergory:**_ UA

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I took the rings down the aisle with Beth as the flower girl. She kept trying to hold my hand, but I wouldn't let her. I don't know if cooties are real, but I'm not taking any chances by holding hands with my stupid girl cousin. I was sorta run-walking when Daddy cleared his throat behind me.

Daddy was giving me that look. The one where he cocks his eyebrow and purses his lips. When he looks at me like that, I know that I'd better straighten up. So, I walked straight. I held the pillow with the rings so that the rings wouldn't fall off. And, even though I didn't hold Beth's hand, I did walk with her and stopped trying to get away from her.

Daddy and DB walked down the aisle together. Papaw and Grandpa met them at the altered. Papaw shook DBs hand and gave him a look like how he looked when Daddy and DB told him they were getting married. Papaw can be kinda scary when he wants to be, but he smiled at DB and stood up next to Daddy. Grandpa stood next to DB. They were all smiley and I smiled, too.

Mommy walked down the aisle with both my G.P.s with her and they gave her away to DF. Mommy was smiling and looked like she was going to cry again. DF was kinda bouncing and looked excited. My Mommy is the most beautifullest mommy in the whole world. And, DF was smiling his biggest smile when he took Mommy's hand. G.P. Leon acted like he didn't want to let Mommy go, but G.P. Hiram pulled him away.

The ceremony was kinda long and I did get bored. My tux was itchy and I wanted to sit down. I yawned once and that's when I looked at Dadddy. I got "the look" from him again. So, I stopped fidgeting and stood still until the end. It was hard, but then everyone was looking at me and DF moitioned for me to come over with the rings. They all took the rings off the pillow and I walked back over to stand next Uncle Puck.

They walked out of the church at the end and everyone threw bread crumbs at them. I don't know why they would want to feed the birds just then, but I don't try to understand any of this anymore.

I go to stay with Nana and Papaw while Mommy and DF, and Daddy and DB went on their Honeymood. I don't know what that is, but whatever. I pretty much stopped trying to figure this all out a long time ago.

So, now my parents are all married. It's not too much different from what it was like before, but now people call Dadddy, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. And, Mommy likes to talk about herself as Mrs. Finn Hudson. I'm still Kendal Hummel, though. I didn't get a new name like everyone else did. I don't know why.

-/-


End file.
